1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel moldable/extrudable thermotropic aromatic copolyesteramides and to the preparation thereof from at least one substituted hydroquinone or ester/amide-forming derivative thereof, from a mixture of aromatic dicarboxylic acids of ester/amide-forming derivatives thereof, and from at least one aromatic carboxylic amino acid or ester/amide-forming derivative thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermotropic polyesters prepared from one or more diphenols and one or more aromatic and/or cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids are known to this art. Polyesters of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,372. Among the polyesters described therein, those produced from a substituted hydroquinone (or ester-forming derivative thereof), terephthalic acid (or ester-forming derivative thereof) and from 2,6-dicarboxynaphthalene (or ester-forming derivative thereof) are particularly valuable polymers.